Klaine Drabbles
by danielizabethx
Summary: Just some Klaine drabbles. Rating it M just because some could get fluffy. ;
1. Lazy Day

**A/N: Just a drabble. Obviously...since it's in the drabble collection. xD **

**Song used: The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the sun in his eyes. Kurt standing over him.<p>

"Are you going to get up? We gotta leave now if we wanna make it to the outlet mall before the crowds."

Blaine rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. Kurt pulled it off and threw it back down on him.

"C'mon Blaine...you promised." Kurt was looking at him with that 'I'm a sad lost puppy' face.

"It's too early." Blaine responded.

"Fine be lazy." Kurt walked over to his closet and began to search through the massive amount of shirts hanging in it.

Blaine reached over and grabbed the guitar leaning on Kurt's wall. He began to strum a few chords then jumped into a song that took Kurt a minute to recognize.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in your bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

"Seriously Blaine?" Kurt turned to face his boyfriend.

He just smiled and continued.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on<br>Throw my hand in my pants  
>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't<em>

_I'll be lying on the couch just chillin' in my snuggie  
>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<br>'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man  
>Oh Oh<br>Yes I said it  
>I said it<br>I said it 'cause I can_

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to picking out a shirt.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in <strong>your<strong> bed_  
>Kurt noticed the change in lyrics and smiled to himself.<em><br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
>Nothing at all<br>Woohooooh_

As Blaine continued to play Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself. _How cute is he? _

_Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X  
>Meet a really nice boy have some really nice sex<em>

At this line, Kurt whirled around with wide eyes. "Shh, Dad might here you."

Blaine stopped playing. "So." He smirked.

"Will you just get dressed." Kurt tossed Blaine his pants as he turned back to the closet, trying to hide the smile on his face.


	2. Shower

**A/N: Just a drabble, obviously. ha! Anywhooo, this one is _DEFINITELY_ rated M. It's pure smut. (:**

* * *

><p>"Why does it take you so long to shower? It's not like you have think, long hair you have to wash or anything." Blaine was laying on Kurt's bed.<p>

"Oh, shut up." Kurt shouted from the bathroom.

Blaine grumbled while he rolled over onto his stomach. He heard the water shut off and Kurt walk into the room. He didn't roll back over though, he decided it was just too much effort this early in the morning.

"You are such a baby. You can't even wait 10 minutes for me to take a shower." Kurt walked over to stand next to the bed.

Blaine rolled over and saw that Kurt was still dripping wet and standing there only in a towel wrapped around his tiny waist. Blaine couldn't help himself, he was totally turned on. He reached up, grabbed Kurt by the wait and pulled him down on top of him. Kurt squealed but let himself be pulled onto the bed. Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's, but didn't kiss him. Kurt couldn't resist he pushed his lips against Blaine's forcefully. Blaine groaned into the kiss and licked Kurt's lips. Kurt parted his lips allowing Blaine's tongue to explore his mouth. As their tongues swirled around each others mouths Blaine felt Kurt's hard on against his leg. Kurt pulled his lips from Blaine's and sat up on his knees.

"Come back." Blaine whined.

Kurt bit his lip and grabbed the towel off his waist. He threw it to the ground as he got on top of Blaine, straddling his waist. Blaine was getting harder by the second. Kurt could feel it on his thigh.

"Oh, so you like this?" Kurt took the opportunity to grind his hips down onto Blaine's stiff cock making Blaine groan Kurt's name. This always drives Kurt crazy and Blaine knows it. Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine as he grabbed the waist of Blaine's boxers. Blaine lifted his hips so Kurt could pull them off.

Kurt bent down and licked Blaine's hip bone making him moan. Kurt smiled and continued licking up Blaine's stomach and chest. He paused at Blaine's collar bone, sucking and nipping at it. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Kurt and flipped them over so that he was now on top. Kurt grinned devilishly and Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt's again. He moved down to his neck and placed light kisses all over his neck and moved down to his chest. He kissed down until he came to Kurt's nipple, biting it lightly making Kurt moan. It took all Blaine had to keep from coming right then from the noises Kurt was making.

"B-blaine, please." Blaine loved it when Kurt begged.

"Please what?" Blaine asked as he continued to kiss down Kurt's stomach.

"P-please fuck me." Kurt was bucking his hips at Blaine's every touch.

Blaine traced Kurt's hip bones with his tongue making Kurt whimper for more. Blaine pulled away, with many protests from Kurt, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table drawer. He grabbed a pillow and instructed Kurt to raise his hips. Kurt complied and Blaine placed the pillow under Kurt. He opened the lube and slicked up his fingers, then tapped Kurt's thighs. Kurt opened them a little too eager for what was to come.

Blaine positioned his index finger over Kurt's entrance, teased him a little before pushing in slowly. Kurt breathed in sharply so Blaine stopped pushing.

"No, keep going." Kurt instructed.

Blaine nodded and continued until he was knuckle deep inside Kurt. He moved slowly in and out letting Kurt's muscles get used to the intrusion. Kurt moaned out and Blaine added his middle finger. He paused, again, letting Kurt's muscle's adjust. Kurt nodded and Blaine continued to move in and out and move around inside Kurt getting him ready.

Blaine pulled his fingers slowly from Kurt, grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his now throbbing cock. He maneuvered himself between Kurt's thighs and leaned down kissing Kurt hard. Both boys moaning into the other. Blaine slowly pushed into Kurt making him break apart from the kiss.

"Oh God, Blaine." Kurt breathed.

Blaine pushed in until he was all the way inside Kurt. He stayed there for a second before moving his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of Kurt.

Kurt was moaning loudly calling out Blaine's name. Blaine quickened his pace while grabbing Kurt's cock in his hand. He pumped up and down Kurt while his hips thrust in and out. Kurt couldn't take much more, he felt the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten and he knew he was close.

"Oh, Blaine...I'm so close, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Come on, Kurt, just let go." Blaine whispered. "Just let yourself fall over the edge."

Kurt did, he came hard. His hips thrusting upward while short, uneven spurts shot across Blaine's hand. His muscles clamped down around Blaine's cock and Blaine couldn't hold on much longer. One, two, three more thrusts and he was coming hard into Kurt.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt. Kurt just ran his fingers threw Blaine's matted curls.

"I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair.

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's chest. He rolled off of Kurt and laid next to him on the bed.

"Guess I'll have to take another shower." Kurt laughed.


End file.
